choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
LoveHacks, Book 2
#'LoveHacks, Book 2' is the second and final book of the ''#LoveHacks'' series. It succeeds its first book, ''#LoveHacks, Book 1''.'' Summary ''After quitting your job, you and your friends face new challenges in work, life, and ESPECIALLY love. Chapters Chapter 1: What Happens Next Will Shock You After quitting your job, you and your friends face new challenges in work, life, and especially love. Chapter 2: The Hot New Company Everyone Is Talking About It's a fresh start for everyone as the gang adjusts to new jobs, new businesses, and new... video games? Chapter 3: These Cosplays Are Better Than The Real Thing You and Ben take on Hero Con, and love is in the air for one of your friends... Chapter 4: 4 Things Cowboys And Bartenders Have In Common You and Leah meet with an important business investor...but wil you need to sell out to seal the deal? Chapter 5: 5 Party Hacks All Millennials Should Know! Your friends throw a surprise party at an unexpected venue... and with an unexpected guest! Chapter 6: The 6 Best Spots For A Guy's Night Out! You and Leah officially open your office for business, while Keo goes on a date... with the guys? '' '''Chapter 7: 7 Things That Happened (and Stayed) in Vegas' You and your frieds head to Las Vegas for Brooke's elopement... but will Keo's secret crash the wedding? Chapter 8: 8 More Things That Happened in Vegas Can the guys survive a bachelor party with Keo? Chapter 9: Forget Everything You Know About Weddings It's Brooke's big day! But can you and your friends reconcile with her? Chapter 10: 10 Suprising Foosball Tips Leah faces someone from her past as Mark teams up with an unexpected partner. Chapter 11: 11 Signs You Grew Up With An Older Sibling You and Leah head to LA, while Mark deals with an unexpected, and unwanted, guest. Chapter 12: 12 Things You Wish You Could Forget About Last Night Cole wakes up with a tattoo and a missing phone... What exactly happened last night?! Chapter 13: 13 Times Burning Sands Was Lit The gang is headed to Burning Sands! But will someone's relationship go up in smoke? Chapter 14: The 14 Job Offers Millennials Get You and Mark head to Seattle while Camilla makes Leah a very tempting offer... Chapter 15: 15 Tips For When Family And Work Collide After a big fight, Mark's relationship with Isaac is rockier than ever! Will adivce from an unexpected source help them sort things out? Chapter 16: 16 Things Teens Don't Want You To Know Ben, Leah and Horatio come to crossroads in their careers... But will a visit from Leah's little sister shake things up? Chapter 17: So Your Roomie's Moving Out... Now What? You and your friends take a trip down memory lane during Brooke's moving out party... but is every memory as rosy as it seems? Chapter 18: This Series Finale Will Have You Shook #LoveHacks concludes with the climatic Blackbourne Gala... but who will you choose to spend your happily ever after with? Trivia *This book features fewer cameo appearances of characters from other Choices series than in #LoveHacks, Book 1. They include: **''Chapter 3'': Edgar ("The Freshman") and Paolo ("Rules of Engagement"). ** Chapter 8: Otis ("Most Wanted"). ** Chapter 17: Sabrina ("Rules of Engagement"). * Just like #LoveHacks, Book 1, the chapter titles' continue to mimic typical "Buzzfeed" clickbait article titles, all the while describing the plot of the chapter. ** Similar to Book 1 ''as well, most chapters have listicle names where the number of items in the list matches its respective chapter number, these being ''Chapters 4-8, and Chapters ''10-16. *Unlike ''Book 1, #LoveHacks, Book 2 was released on Fridays instead of Wednesdays. * In Chapter 12, if Cole decides to unleash the panther or try to sneak into the panther's cage, it will kill him. It is then followed by a disclaimer stating that it's too dark and that the book was supposed to be a comedy. * Your character and Leah's startup business is indirectly mentioned by Blaire Hall in Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds,'' Chapter 3'', and in an email from Bruce Faris to his sister, Ashley, in High School Story, Book 2, Chapter 11. Category:Stories Category:LoveHacks Category:Romance